


Too hot for clothes

by 3l15am



Series: 30 Days of Smut- Frerard [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 30 Day Frerard Smut Challenge, 30 Days of Smut Challenge, Daddy Frank Iero, Little Gerard Way, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3l15am/pseuds/3l15am
Summary: A short one shot. Gerard is ill, his Daddy tries to solve the cuddeling problem.





	Too hot for clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll like it!

As shy as he may be in public, when they were alone Gerard was naked most of the time.

Maybe because when they were alone, and it was two hours per three days, they were in hurry to undress and fuck before Frank would be have to go. And make no mistakes, Frank loved it, but he also loved being able to just cuddle up with his Little.

Like now.

Gerard was ill, when he touched his forehead by his lips it was warm (not usually warm, hotter than that), and Frank rushed to say that can't go to work and leave Gee like that.

So earlier, they took a bath, Gee leaned painfully on Frank and closed his eyes, exhausted, and Frank cleaned him from the sweat and soaped them both. When they come out of the bathtub, Frank has already made up his mind to not turning the Air Conditioner on, because Gee already started murmuring things with bright-red nose, so he had dried himself completely, remaining naked and damp as he wiped the water off of Gee's naked skin, Gee was so Little, it didn't even bother him.

He looked at Frank with big, bright eyes.“Daddy?” 

“Yes, honey?” Frank asked gently, wiping Gee's chubby thigh.

“You're naked.” He took his sippy cup and drank from the apple juice that was inside it. “Aren't you getting dressed?”

“No, sugar, and so do you.” Said Frank.

Gee's eyes widened. “I don’ wanna have sex.” He said quickly, choking from the apple juice.

“We're not gonna have sex, Gee, you're ill.” Frank said, taking the cup from Gee's grip.

“Then why are you naked?” Gee asked.

“Because I'll get too hot with clothes.” 

“No you won't.” Said Gee, and a flash of mischievousness flashed in his eyes.

“Yes, I will.”

“No! The AC will freeze your ass!” Gee said triumphantly.

“But, my sweet, silly little boy, I won't turn the AC on.” Said Frank.

Gee's eyes widened. “But you'll get too hot.”

“I won't, that's why we're naked, silly.”

Gee yawned. “You're silly.”

“Are you tired, baby?” Frank asked worriedly. He took Gee's baby-blue paci and his sheep stuffie. Gee laid on his pillow, star wars’s pillow, and allow Daddy to shove the pacifier to his mouth and the stuffie to his arms.

Naked and pale against the start wars blue-ish sheets, Gee was beautiful, he closed his eyes, murmuring, “Daddy…” and curled up against the stuffie.

Frank covered both of then with the blanket, and then hugged Gee from behind. He placed kiss on his shoulder, sniffing his skin.

“Oh, baby boy, you smell so good.”

Soft snores answered him.

“Goodnight, silly.” Frank grouched, closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to kedus and comment if you liked it!


End file.
